Typically, this kind of training apparatus has a handle to grip with both hands and a saddle to sit on, and is for training the legs and loins by working the pedals while sitting on the saddle and gripping the handle.
For this reason, the training apparatus is provided with a loading device such as an electromagnetic brake to apply a load when working the pedals. Therefore, an annular drive transmission member such as a pulley or sprocket is connected to the pedals through a crank shaft. While a shaft of said loading device is also provided with an annular driven transmission member such as a pulley or sprocket, and a running type drive transmission member such as a belt or chain is wound around this annular drive transmission member and annular driven transmission member. Therefore, when the pedals are worked, the rotation of the pedals is transmitted to the loading device. Since this loading device generates braking torque, accordingly load from the loading device is applied to the pedal.
In a conventional training apparatus, the shaft of said loading device is inserted through the stay having an opening, which is cut in a U-shape on the fixing side in order to prevent the shaft itself of the loading device from rotating, and the shaft is fixed by firmly tightening the opening with a bolt and nut.
However, in this conventional configuration, the opening is expanded by a shock when transported. As a result, the shaft might not be stably supported.